


Dragons

by discordiansamba



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started with one simple desire- freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons

Many people in her kingdom feared dragons, and rightly so, as they were as vicious as they were powerful, decimating whole villages and leaving terror in their wake. The kingdom was plagued with dragons, at war with them one could say. Her own father and mother were killed by a dragon, forcing her older brother to step up to the throne and take on the winged menace himself.

But deep down, Dora always envied them.

After all, they were free.

And she was not.

It had been different when her parents were still alive- they encouraged their bright young daughter, and brought in tutors from the furthest corners of the earth. She consumed knowledge as if it were food, and was viewed as one of the brightest and the best in the kingdom. But she knew, she always knew, that her older brother Aragon was jealous- downright envious in fact- and afraid.

He was afraid of losing the throne to her.

He was not as smart or wise as Dora was, although he was far more physically gifted. There was always something... _missing_ in her brother, although she'd never been able to place it. Something that was critical to a ruler, and to a person, for that matter, that he didn't quite have.

It troubled her- and her parents as well. And she knew that he knew this.

Thus her older brother Aragon worried that his parents would eschew tradition, and when the time came, would place Dora on the throne instead of him. There were always rumblings about it in the palace, and in the city, low murmurs that the kingdom would be doomed if Aragon sat on the throne- and that in spite of being a woman, Dora had the makings of a very fine ruler indeed.

She knew Aragon hated it, and that there were others who agreed with him.

After her parents tragic and untimely death, it was using the influence of those people that Aragon ascended to the throne. And his first order was to lock away his younger sister, who had proposed a heinous idea- that surely, they could reason with the dragons. After all, this sort of behavior was abnormal, completely out of the blue. It had never happened before- dragons were normally a species that avoided human contact, not sought it out. Sightings of them were extremely rare, and past cases of attacks on human settlements had been because of outside influences- namely, desperation due to impending starvation. 

There must be some reason, some cause for it- perhaps they were being manipulated.

Thus, Dora found herself staring down at the world from a tower, and although the room was beautifully appointed and could have everything she could ever need- it was still a prison. A glided cage for a princess. 

There was even a guard at the door, a young knight from a small noble family, who had volunteered his services to the prince. The guard was a rather amicable young man, who would agree to bring books from the library to the young princess to read, and seemed endlessly fascinated by her stories and her knowledge. He had a quick, easy smile, and a laugh that could brighten the darkest of rooms. Dora felt her heart flutter a little when she spoke to him, the inklings of the start of love, she knew.

He had tried to beg Aragon to allow the princess leave for the annual royal ball. Surely there would be no harm in it? As the princess, it was still her duty to be a part of such functions. He would watch over her personally even, and make sure that the princess would never leave his side.

Dora never got to go to the ball.

And the guard had been replaced the next day.

Dora doubted he was still alive.

She grieved, of course she did- but she also found her resolve in her sorrow, determined to do something about this situation. Her brother had thrown her in the tower prison under claims that she had lost her mind from grief after the loss of their parents. He told people in the kingdom that the princess was 'unwell' and that she would be released in due time when she recovered her mind.

But Dora knew that she was very much well.

Manipulated, she thought the dragons were. And deep in her heart, she had a suspicion that would not leave her. She poured herself into her research- apparently her brother had no opposition to providing her books, if it kept her quiet and out of his hair. He didn't care much for women who spoke their minds, rather viewing them as meaning to only be pretty little decorations. And though she cared a great deal for her appearance, Dora also felt that a sharp mind was the key to making a woman truly beautiful.

She found it in old tome, it's edges yellowed with age. A gleaming golden amulet, a mysterious green gem of likes she had never seen placed inside. It was said to give the wearer the power to transform into a powerful dragon, and the ability to hold sway over the beasts. An ancient artifact, a treasure that the royal family had thought lost long ago, two of a pair.

She knew that amulet.

It was the same one as her brother wore.

Her brother, blinded by his ambition for the throne, was the one manipulating the beasts. People who opposed Aragon and rallied to free the princess were always unlucky- the beasts would always strike in their vicinity, usually leaving them dead in their wake.

If she could get the amulet, then she could end Aragon's reign of terror and set everything right.

That had been the plan, at least.

But everything had spiraled out of control.  
___________________________________________

When Dora Mattingly and her kingdom first manifested itself into the Ghost Zone, she had the curious feeling that she had forgotten something of great importance.

Something to do with the shining, shimmering amulet that she and her brother wore around their necks. But no matter how hard she tried, she simply could not recall. It hurt her to think and thus she did not.

Not until time began to move once more, thousands of years later.


End file.
